


Nino

by AlwayzHuman



Series: Reveals [16]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Nino is sneaky, Reveal, janitor closet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 18:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13980783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwayzHuman/pseuds/AlwayzHuman
Summary: Nino stumbles across a "little" secret while Alya is away.





	Nino

"Don't forget to video ALL of the attacks you can! I want to see them all when I come back," Alya reminded her boyfriend as she was leaving his house.

"I will, Alya," Nino said, kissing her cheek. "You just enjoy your cruise. I'll handle it. Maybe I might even find out their identities while you're gone and maybe even get Adrien and Marinette together if I have time. Or even better: get Ladybug and Chat Noir to start dating." He teased with a smile while his girlfriend just rolled her eyes at him.

"I'm not going to be gone  _that_ long, you doofus," Alya said, shoving him a little. After that, they said their goodbyes and she left to rest before getting up early for her two week long cruise. As for Nino, he played a few more video games before going off to bed in order to get ready for school the next day. Everything was normal for the most part, except Adrien had the day off from his usual photoshoot because the photographer got sick. The two were hanging out at the park when Marinette came racing by them, chasing a little girl in pigtails and a wand. The little girl stood on a bench not too far from the boys as they continued to watch the two girls play.

"Hand over your Miraculous, Ladybug!" The little girl, Monon, shouts before evilly laughing.

"No way, Puppeteer!" Marinette shouts back with a laugh, swinging a toy yoyo the boys hadn't noticed before. Adrien and Nino shared a look before the blond got up, grabbed a stick from the ground, and snuck behind Monon.

"I thought we took care of the strings master here, M'Lady," Adrien said, making Monon turn around in shock and saw Adrien leaning against his 'staff'. Marinette laughed at the blond. Ever since Chat had been visiting her every other night, whether they had patrol or not, the bluenette had been slowly falling for the feline. This caused her to stop stuttering as much in front of Adrien and for Adrien to get closer to her, slowly falling as well.

"About time you showed up, Kitty," Marinette said, playing along.

"Chat Noir!" Monon shouts. "Give me your Miraculous!" Nino snuck up behind Marinette and took out his bubbles before blowing them at Marinette, making her squeak in surprise and turn around.

"Otherwise I, the Bubbler, will continue to attack Ladybug mercilessly!" Nino shouts. So the four chased each other around, laughing, pretending to fight, bantering, and so on and so forth until Adrien had to leave. Marinette took Monon home soon after and Nino began to walk home, thinking of how much fun they all had. That thought soon turned to how it could go if Alya joined in and how she would probably pretend to video the 'battle' for Ladyblog. Nino suddenly stopped in his tracks. Alya had showed him videos of Ladybug and Chat Noir fighting akumas, all of them, and they way the two heroes bantered reminded him of how Adrien and Marinette bantered just minutes ago. Nino put on his headphones, plugged in his phone, and went onto the Ladyblog. He taped on one of the battles, a fairly recent one, and listened to Chat and Lady's voices. At first it was difficult but once he focused on imagining Marinette and Adrien's faces to the voices, it clicked. "Dude…" Nino mumbled. Then a random thought popped into his head. "How does Marinette keep this from Alya?" Then, as he walked into his house, realized that the two are head over heels for each other but in different identities. The DJ began to formulate a plan. Alya is going to be in for a surprise when she gets back.

It's been two days since Nino found out his friends' secrets and he still wasn't sure how to get them together. He debated straight out telling them, but that didn't mean that they would get together. He debated dropping hints but figured that probably wouldn't work too well either. He had another idea but that required him knowing when an akuma would attack. Or… yes, he'll go with that idea. Alya was rubbing off on him and he knew it. He just didn't care. Or maybe he was just desperate for them to get together. He began to plan accordingly and started following Chloe around from a distance at school to see who she would akumatize next. Then it happened, not a day later, and he ran. He 'borrowed' the janitor's keys, then grabbed Adrien and ran for the closet and shoved him in before locking it. Nino then texted Marinette and she soon arrived at the closet as well.

"Hey Nino!" Marinette greeted with a smile. "What was it that you needed?" Inside the closet, Adrien began to get nervous. He was hoping that Nino wasn't doing what he hoped he wouldn't do. But that soon changed when the door was unlocked and Marinette was pushed into the small closet too. She crashed into Adrien's chest just as Nino closed and locked the door again.

"I'll see you two later since you both have some secrets to share," Nino called from the door before finding a place to hide.

"Secrets to share?" Adrien asked, confused.

"I think Alya is rubbing off on him too much," Marinette said. She then turned to Adrien, who was still holding onto her. "You can let go of me now, Adrien." He was thankful for the dark since it hid his blush as he slowly let her go, even though he didn't want to.

"Sorry Prin- I mean-Marinette," Adrien said, catching himself. She was about to question him when they hear a crash from outside their closet.

"An Akuma!" They shouted at the same time.

"I hope Chat can handle it," Marinette whispered. However, with the close proximity, Adrien heard what she said too.

"Don't you mean Ladybug too?" He asked her. She went stiff.

"Um… yeah… Ladybug too." They waited several minutes and neither hear their partner fighting the Akuma, which made them worried. Marinette was about to transform and use her lucky charm to get out but was stopped by Adrien.

"Can you keep a secret?" He asked out of the blue. She stared up at where she thought his face would be, even though she couldn't see in the dark.

"Yes?" She said, nervous of why he was asking.

"Then please don't tell anyone." She was about to ask him what he was talking about when his next words silenced her. "Plagg, Claws Out!" Green light filled the room, blinding Marinette. A moment later, the light disappeared.

"C-Chat?" Marinette asked.

"Sorry Princess. I-" He was interrupted by Marinette throwing herself at him and pressing her lips to his. She quickly pulled away and blushed. "Princess?" He squeaked out.

"Sorry," Marinette apologized. "I kind of got excited when I found out that the two guys that I've fallen for were one and the same. I probably shouldn't have-" She was then interrupted by Chat crashing his lips onto her's and pinning her to the door. They pulled away when they hear another crash outside from the akuma and Nino's words came back to her. "We need to give your best friend a talking to after this," Marinette said. Adrien was about to ask why when her next words stunned him. "Tikki, Spots On!" He was blinded by a pink flash. Then he saw Ladybug in Marinette's place and finally understood what she meant. He kissed her again before he cataclysmed the door and they both ran off to fight.

"YOU  _KNEW_  THERE WAS GOING TO BE AN AKUMA AND YOU STILL LOCKED US IN THE CLOSET!" To say that Nino was terrified of Marinette's fury was an understatement. Nino was cowering behind his desk in case the bluenette decided to start throwing things at him. "NOT ONLY THAT! BUT YOU  _KNEW_  OUR SECRET TOO!" For the next hour, Adrien watched his girlfriend scold his best friend with amusement. Despite the scolding, Nino was still proud of himself for getting the two together.

It was two days before Alya would come back and Nino finally got back onto Marinette's good side. During that time, Adrien had also switched seats so he could sit next to his girlfriend, forcing Alya to sit in the front row with Nino, and Marinette told Chloe off when she tried to steal Adrien away. The trio were having lunch together at Marinette's house when Nino remembered a question he had asked himself when he figured out their identities.

"Hey Mari, how do you keep Alya from finding out your superhero side everyday?" Nino asked. "Don't you two tell each other everything?"

"Trust me, it isn't easy. Especially when she wants to take me with her to video her blog," Marinette groan. The day of Alya's return soon came and Marinette and Adrien were currently in the empty classroom, in their seats, and flirting with each other. Nino was banging his head on the desk, now fully regretting getting them together, when Alya walked into the room. Nino dashed out of his seat and wrapped the blogger in a tight hug before kissing her.

"Make them stop,  _please_ ," Nino begged her after releasing her lips.

"What?" Alya asked, confused. This made Adrien and Marinette laugh, catching Alya's attention. "I think I'm still dreaming," Alya said slowly, still staring at the cuddling couple. For the rest of the day, Alya just kept staring at the new couple in disbelief. Even after they told her that Nino locked them in a janitor's closet, though the three kept the superhero identities a secret from the reporter.


End file.
